


god's messenger and the fallen angel

by lipseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, seven archangels au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipseul/pseuds/lipseul
Summary: the angel threatens the fallen angel. she falls instead.olivia was god's most beautiful angel. chiseled face and body features. she placed her own beauty and perfection above her love for god. and a fallen angel.gowon, one of god's archangels. god's messenger and divine healer. god's brightest angel.





	god's messenger and the fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh.. olivia is lucifer and gowon is gabriel and this is obvs about god's seven archangels and the fallen angel. anyways im changing a lot of the angels' backstories here and i dont read much about them so i accept criticisms from everyone <3333

everyone stares at olivia amazed as the beautiful angel plays her harp gracefully, worshipping god with her music. the angel plays the instrument gracefully. she glimmers in everyone's eyes. she attracts everyone not by her music only, by the angel's mesmerizing looks.

olivia is the princess of the angels. the most beautiful angel. every servant, prophet, angel, adores her. except for one. gowon.

gowon only focuses her golden hazel eyes to god. she's faithful. as one of god's messengers she thinks it's her mission to praise god, and only god. god is everyone's king and he deserves to be treated like one. something this angel would think 24/7.

 

 

olivia wishes everyone would look at her like everyone looks at god. she wishes everyone worships her like how everyone worships god. she wishes she was the highest among everyone. among god.

she doesn't understand the love everyone has for god. although she's the most beautiful angel in the heaven she thinks she deserves to be treated highly than god.

she hates god. you won't believe the hatred she has for god. she keeps it behind the curtains. she doesn't show everyone this side of her. 

 

 

olivia notices everyone's eyes on her everytime she takes a breathe except for one. gowon. and she wants to get everything that god gets. she wants everyone's attention. and she knows she'll get it.


End file.
